I Love you, Papa
by schoolme1
Summary: WARNING IN THIS SONADOW STORY IT WILL BE FATHER X SON BUT STILL SHADOW X SONIC AS IN SHADOW IS THE FATHER AND SONIC THE SON IF YOU THINK YOU WON'T LIKE THIS THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE HATE COMMENTS, THANK YOU!
1. papa hates bullies

"Hey sonic." Shadow called for his 6 year old son.  
>"Yes Papa!" Answering his 18 year old dad<br>"Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?"  
>"I...I don't know really."<br>"You could be anything you want, like a fireman, policeman, or a married man."  
>"In that case..." he hugged his father. "I wanna be... Papa's bride."<br>Shadow chuckled at the idea knowing he was for real.  
>Now in the present the memory to shadow was like a dream, just coming without permission. He looked at the picture of his now 15 year old son in his jacket. A smile appeared on the 27 year old Black hedgehogs face.<br>" there's a phone call for you on line 1."  
>"Thank you." He picked up the phone and pressed the button.<br>"Hell-"  
>"PAPA! WHERE ARE YOU!? I WOKE UP AND YOU WERNT IN YOUR BED!"<br>"Calm down sonic, I just came into work early so I wouldn't miss your ceremony for high school." And he was dressed for it too, in a suit and tie, everything.  
>"You didn't have to do that...I know your not a mourning person."<br>"Im rarely there for you, I should at least be there for important stuff.  
>By the way, we should celebrate, should we not?...where do you want to go."<br>"Just me and you!" Sonic yelled with happiness.  
>"Just me and you."<br>"Then where do you wanna go so you can't be stressed out."  
>"A restaurant of some sort I don't know you pick."<br>"How about the place that's know for it's chili dog. " sonic suggested not really asking but demanding.  
>"Saint chili dog?"<br>"Yay! Can we?"  
>"I don't see why not. Want to take the car or take the limo."<br>"Actually,.. can we take the bus?"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"And for coming to the ceremony...can you take the bus too?"  
>"Sure but-"<br>"Thanks Papa." And the phone was hung up.  
>Shadow was confused why did his son not want ride in something fancy, for that much why did he want to take the bus. He likes expensive vehicles to ride in. He looked at his watch and did some more paper work for his company.<p>

An hour and Thirty minutes later he arrived in a red sports car and parked it in front of the school so he could run in. He had gotten there just in time to.  
>"Welcome parents to the high school ceremony! We shall allow you to help your child with finding his or her class! But before you do we have homework for you!...we just ask for you to read the hand book that your child has been given! Okay go." Spoke the vice principal.<br>Shadow quickly searched for his only son with difficulty.  
>'Did he miss it or something.' He thought before finally seeing his blue boy.<br>He was talking to his best friend knuckles a guy shadow despise and you'll see why soon. He ran over there calling sonics name. They both turned around. He had notice both of them were wearing their school uniforms.  
>"Hey Papa."<br>"Yo shads."  
>"Come on I'll help you find your classes. We need to be quick if we want to make the reservations."<br>"Oh,.. wait... um Knuckles parents didn't show up, but we have the exact same schedule, so I was wondering." He was trying to ask looking at his index fingers poke each others tip.  
>Shadow knew what he was gonna ask and was about say no until Knuckles did the thing he hated.<br>Knuckles knew to so he took sonic by the waist and pulled it towards his from his right.  
>"Don't worry Shad...sonic can show me around."<br>There it is. shadow hates it when Knuckles flirts with sonic.  
>"No! It's fine as long you guys have the same classes." Shadow said with an irritated look.<br>"Thanks Papa!" Sonic yelled in delight  
>"Yeah thanks Papa!" Knuckles said only to piss shadow off even more.<br>"Knuckles if you push my buttons you'll be flying off the roof."  
>"S-sorry."<br>Shadow was in this high-school too and he could remember well considering it was not that long ago. Having sonic at 12 with his mother was difficult yet he never regretted having him. His mother left them and when shadows parents wanted to put him up for adoption he wouldn't hear of it. He loved his son with every fiber of his body. He was the reason shadow had become a successful businessman. So when his parents knew they couldn't be separated they kept both of them but hated the little sonic. He kept his son a secret from them for that exact fear. He had told them for again his lovely girlfriend had left them when sonic was only 2. Anyway his parents hated the little boy but over time got over it. And shadow never seen, nor does he want to, that bitch who was suppose to be a mother.

"Let's see you have Mr. Con for math first, ah yes I remember him. He kept me after school till I understood the method. "  
>"Oh he must be nice but I'm sure you didn't have that much trouble with math." Sonic said.<br>"Sweet chaos math in the mourning with a teacher to keep you at night! I'm must be in hell!" Knuckles was acting dramatic.  
>"Come on Knuckles it can't be that bad."<br>"...maybe your right...it can't be hell if an Angel like you is there."  
>Knuckles felt a sudden aura of hatred. Of course it's coming from Shadow.<br>'He better watch his tongue if he wants to keep it' shadow thought.  
>After a few minutes they had enter the empty class room.<br>"No ones here...there's suppose to be a teacher here." Sonic had pointed out like the great Sherlock homes.  
>Shadow had stepped to a door that said construction on it and opened it.<br>"Wait...your not suppose to- "  
>He opened it and there was Mr con smoking, blowing out a puff he just took from his Newport.<br>" , long time no see."  
>"Ah blacker."<br>"Blacker?" Both the echidna and hedgehog were confused.  
>"Yeah he's Black as coal and blocked people out of his life...so blacker. Hey what are you doing here anyway?".the teacher spoke putting an arm around shadow.<br>"I'm showing my son around he's a freshmen."  
>"Son? Arnt you like 26 or something?"<br>"Something, I'm 27. And thats why I had three jobs in high school. I was raising a child."  
>"Oh, so they were born when you were 12?"<br>"No the hedgehogs mine the red idiot is just his friend."  
>"Papa! Don't be rude!"<br>"It may be rude sonic but it's truth."  
>Soon Knuckles got a text. And smiled a big smile.<br>"Knuckles?" Sonic asked curious about his friend happiness.  
>"M-my parents...there here!" He said calmly But Then shouted after the pause the words.<br>He showed sonic his phone for proof saying see see and ran to meet them.  
>"Kid must really love his parents."Mr con had said with a cigarette in his mouth using shadows shoulder as an arm rest.<br>"His parents work around the clock so they have no charm for their child." Shadow had explain looking at his own child.  
>"Why the hell won't you be a writer again?" Mr con asked imaging images of memories.<br>"Sonic?"  
>"...Let's continue so we don't miss the dinner." Sonic said looking at his father with a smile.<p>

After meeting all his teacher sonic and his father exited the school. Sonic got confused when his father pulled out car keys and pressed a button but the sound of a beep cleared it all. That and the red sports car that gleamed in the night. They had taken all day for sonic not only had to meet  
>his teachers and find his classes but he also had to sign up for clubs. Sonic had become angry with his father.<br>"Papa! I said no limos."  
>"It's not a limo it's a car.".shadow had said getting in the car and putting the key in.<br>"I said that too."  
>Sonic had looked around because he heard someone gasp. Everyone...was looking at them in amazement...wondering if that blue hedgehog was rich or something.<br>"Sonic! Are you coming!?"  
>Sonic darted towards the car as soon as he saw Scourge. He got in the front with his dad hoping the green hedgehog didn't see him. As they drove off sonic had tears formed in his eyes. Shadow had not notice them because he is one of those drivers that just has to follow every rule about driving. Except one time he fricken drove like a maniac because sonic had hit his head at age 8.<p>

They had finally made it to saint chili dog. Shadow had a table reserved. The place suited both the father and sons needs for it was classy for shadow and had great grub for Sonic. The order two chili dogs and a salad. The silence had killed one another. Shadow waited for sonic to say something but nothing...perhaps he was still mad. After sitting in silence at their table while others talked about their life, the food had arrived but sonic just took a fork and poked at it.  
>"So ummmm, ...what clubs did you sign up for?"<br>Not so much as a glance was made even though he wanted to say I joined track, soccer, art, etc. But he was just to mad.  
>'"Come on sonic...what's wrong." The ebony hedgehog asked with concern.<br>Still not a thing but he knew his boy. With a wicked smile he grabbed both Sonic's hands and spoke so kindly and so smoothly.  
>"Come on Sonic... your making Papa worry to much."<br>"Oh." Came out of the young ones mouth.  
>He had him, because its easy to talk to your son if he's also your lover. Yes it was true they were together and obviously had to keep it a secret or cops would arrest shadow and sonic would be taken away.<br>"Won't you tell me what's wrong, tell Papa what's wrong." he said After he kissed his hand.  
>Memories formed in Sonic's head, horrible ones. He again began to form tears. Pulling his hand away he wiped the tears.<br>"Sonic...what is-"  
>"They're making fun of me Papa."<br>"What? How?"  
>"They're so mean Papa. Why?"<br>"Who?"  
>"People and I-I "<br>"Sonic...tell me." Shadow had token one of sonics hand into both of his and looked into his eyes.  
>"Last year *sniff* I...I talked to my history teacher *sniff* a-about my grade."<br>*Oh the flash back.*  
>"Mrs. Butternip this grade is a fib. I do not deserve a c in this class!" Sonic had said slamming his hands on the desk in front of the class.<br>"Mr. Sonic your grade speaks truth you fall asleep in class to often."  
>"While that might be true I have responsibilities in my own life. Such as taken care of my father." He looked at the ground. People stared. "He works to hard...he thinks just because he had me at 12 I can't do anything...but I can... I do the work and I get good grades on test! I may snooz but I make up for it."<br>"...alright hedgehog you have made your point clear so I no choice but to give you a b."  
>A huge smile made it's form on Sonic's face "thank you Mrs. Butternip."<br>Then he sat in his desk that was one of the five perfect rows. He heard people talk.  
>"Wow is he really that spoiled? " some female said.<br>"Of course because little Papa would get him anything. If she'd said no his dad would buy him the grade.".scourge laughed not knowing the teacher heard.  
>"Scourge no talking!"<br>Scourge looked at the teacher than at sonic. "Hey sonic! Buy the teacher for me so I don't have to hear her nag."  
>*present.*<br>It wasn't they were rich it was just they had good amount of money to spend. Yet the teasing made shadow angry.  
>"Scourge...he'll be dog meat when im through with him."<br>"What-" sonic started but was cut off when his father rose and walked away.  
>Sonic wrote something down before running after his father. Wiping tears away. Shadow was already in the parking lot. Shadow was trying to get to the limo he had called up because he was hoping to get his son drunk. (shadows cruel like that.) The driver had gone out because shadow expected being there for about two hours like they always were. Sonic ran right in front of him.<br>"Wait what are you doing?"  
>"I'm going to hurt that bastard. He won't mess with you any more. Not while I'm alive."<br>Sonic wiped the tears away fast and smiled a fake smile, "I'm okay Papa look I'm okay."  
>Shadow looked at his son and saw he was doing it again. That stupid thing where he thinks everyone is a saint even people who are as sinful as the devil.<br>"Papa let's go home. I wrote down saying to bring the food to our home. Let's go."  
>Shadow couldn't take it, his son was so fragile, so delicate, so...venerable so he took him by the waist and loosened his own tie and took it off. Open the door in the back only to throw sonic in. He quickly unbuttoned his suit and shirt while looking around for anyone noticing. Then looked at his son.<br>"Fine if your okay Then you mined letting me eat my favorite food."  
>"Papa?... What's your favorite food?"<br>"Milk."

*pause*  
>Sm1:A little fact for you guys who don't get it sometimes the word milk stands for semen in Japan. This story was actually inspired from the show kiss Papa in the dark so some scenes might Come up.<br>Shadow: SM1 don't you like milk.  
>SM1: Yeah it's my favorite dri- wait a minute.<br>Shadow snickered. SM1 takes a bat and beats the hell out of shadow.  
>SM1: there you want to a joke now.<br>Shadow can not speak because he's either dead or unconscious.  
>SM1: Okay let's play the show<br>*play*  
>"Papa wouldn't you want something else at this time. I'm not feeling up to it.".sonic had announced looking away to not get caught up in the moment. To not see or be purswadede<br>Shadow didn't listen he just crawled on top of his little blue child and closed the limos door. He turn sonic head towards him and started frenching while unbuttoning his son uniform. After the shirt was separate shadow slid his hands in and kissed his chest so softly as if he would shatter if he went as hard as a feather.  
>"Papa...wait...please."<br>Shadow had kissed his way down to his stomach. Rubbing the boys side. But it was time to unbutton a bit. Licking ever so lightly on his stomach he unfasten his sons pants and Then kissed him on the mouth. Licking for an entrance which was granted. And As he explored Sonic's mouth again he's playing and groping his cock. Sonic couldn't hold back his nosies or his moans. Shadow knew what he wanted. So he lowered his head to his cock and started sucking. Sonic loved it all and it made him forget everything that just happened. As he sucked shadow pulled down his own pants. He couldn't let sonic have all the fun. Soon enough he was done shadow sat up and took his son by the waist and slid in. He moved his waist up and down to thrust and Sonic just moaned. Then a ring came from shadows jacket and of course shadow picked it up. He pressed the button and put it between his ear and shoulder still controlling his waist.  
>"Hello?..." he smiled at Sonic "no I'm not busy what is it?...if I could set up a appointment...I think I can deal with you for thirty minutes. "<br>Sonic Then went wide eyed he wanted his dad to himself. To make that happen he rapped his arms around his neck. He licked the base of shadows ear Then he bit the tip and pulled.  
>"Mh!" Shadow flinched when he did that, "sorry but my son is being impatient with me, schedule with my secretary for a time...okay thanks."<br>Sonic was happy that he won over his father. Shadow push Sonic Back slowly and began to speak.  
>"Now what am I going to do with you?" Shadow said calmly looking at his sweaty-tired son with a smile.<br>"S-sorry Papa...I just..."  
>"Being bad? That was a very important call." Sonic frowned even though his dad didn't raise his voice or look angry. "And do you know what I do when your bad?...I punish."<br>This was the perfect time to get ruff and shadow loved being ruffed. He put his mouth and bit his ear Then his arm Then bit a few on his legs. Sonic didn't mind it actually kind of tickled. He only made shadow stop because he needed to dress for gym tomorrow.

Bit marks were all over Sonic's body, well you couldn't really see them because he was dressed but they're there, yet sonic was leaning on his father and sleeping with a huge smile on his face while shadow looked out the window. The driver had gotten in and shadow rolled up the window that was in the limo.  
>"Home I figure."<br>"Yes please."  
>Soon as the car pulled out shadow put his jacket over sonic and kissed his forehead.<br>"I love you, Papa." Sonic said quietly in his sleep.  
>After that shadow swore to do all he can to send those bastards back to hell.<p> 


	2. is it pure or tainted

The birds really sung today but shadow has never been a mourning person but of course his son just had to be. Just like every mourning Sonic walked in his room and open the curtains to wake the sleepy head.

"Rise and shine Papa! Today is my first day as a freshman and I dont want to be late!" he then turned to his father who hasnt moved. He was about to shake him until Shadow turned and the light made him open his eyes.

"Why do you hate me Sonic?"

"Huh?" he walked closer.

"Your a bad boy for waking me." as soon as he was close enough Shadow had pulled him into bed with him under the covers."Stay with me Sonic... just for alittle bit."

"No! I have to be at school! And stop sleeping naked!"

"Well when your asleep and im thinking about you I find myself jacking myself off...and its easier when i dont have to take my clothes off."

Sonic flushed a deep red as he laid on top of Shadow thinking about his father masterbaiting. It got worst as Shadow nuzzled his neck licking and sucking while he just sat there...maoning. Soon he slid his hand into his school uniform pants and started rubbing his butt or playing with tail that wouldnt stop though it was his butt his fur was really soft and he tasted so good. Shadow soon flip him over unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down. Sonic huffed and puffed making himself beileive he couldnt go againest his fathers wishes. Soon Sonic's phone rang from his jacket. Shadow looked up at him like 'you better not answer it', but Sonic did because if they called this early in the mourning it must be important.

"H-hello?" Sonic answered.

The stupid phone call didnt make Shadow stop it never did. He continued kissing his son's body.

"Knuckles?...Im upstairs, " Shadow started to kiss his shoulder till lead up to the neck. "Papa had a hard time waking up again...your out side our house?...how long will it take. um well-" Shadow was annoyed with the frickin echinda ruining his fun so he snatch the phone from Sonic's hands.

"We'll be down in a frickin minute!" yelled through his teeth in the phone.

Sonic took it back "Sorry about him...well lets just say that he didnt get the breakfast that he wanted

-pause-

Sm1: sorry But just wanted to say sorry for compairing sonic to food all the time.

-play-

...yeah im almost dressed, Papa tried to fix my clothes but he just made it look worst...kay see you in a min."

"I swear that knucklehead." Shadow said crossing his arms.

Sonic started to button up his shirt "Its okay Papa, we can do it another time."

"mmmmmmhm" Sonic sat on both his laps and faced him as he wraped his arms around the back of his neck. Shadow held his face with both hands and pulled him into a kiss.

" I swear when the time comes you can give me the best blow job ever." Sonic couldnt beilieve he just said that, now his dad going to beg him all night. Shadow wagged his tail and hoped it stopped soon.

They have finally got outside and Sonic went up to knuckles as knuckles looks at their house. Shadow started the car.

"I still cant beilieve you guy bought a mansion." he said

"Well we didnt buy it, Papa paid guys to build it and as much as he paind he made them work nonstop."

"Why build it?"

"Well Papa want requirements such as, sound proof rooms, extra rooms secerity camras-"

"wait Why need sound proof rooms?"

"B-because he work and doesnt want to hear the music I play."

"Yeah parents will do that, just put you away like some kind of nick-nack and never look at you again." he said with a sweat drop hanging.

"Come on you two!" Shadow had called.

They piled in the car that was an red converdible. Sonic was in the passengers seat and knuckles was playing a video game. Sonic looked sad because he knew people would stare and start to make fun of him again. Shadow took his hand and held it. Sonic blushed hard he so wanted him to pull over so he can make out with his dad and possibly get further because he was still kind of horny from this mourning but he knew going through the school day would take that away.

They soon arrived at the school and of course people stared at them as they got out of the expensive car. Sonic didnt see scourge so he was a little relaxed. They got to their first period class witch was math ofcourse (seriously if you didnt know that go back and read) the teacher put out the cigarette as soon as sonic came in.

"Oh! Its just you blacker jr." Mr. Con said.

"Blacker...Jr? Im Sonic the hedgehog this is who I am."

"Boy your just like your father." he remebered the line being said once in a while by his young pupil. Sonic searched through the room. It was empty, he wanted to choose seats with knuckles but he had to stop at his locker he didnt know why since they can bring their backpacks aroud. 'Hes probably flirting with some girl.' he thought.

then he came in with a smile. "Why are you so happy?"

"Dude I just got a phone number from this big-boobed bat girl." knuckles said sitting next to Sonic in the front. "Were going on a date I think shes an e cup." He snickered of his dream to marry an E cup girl.

"ewwwww. I dont want to hear about fat breast."

"I swear sometimes Sonic, I think your gay!"

"w-wh-what!?"

"Why are you blushing?!"

"Geez your basically your dad ..." he lit another cigerette. "He never got horny like other boys in health when a girl was naked, yet if he heard about a sexual event involving two male he would blush."

"Hey Sonic maybe your mom left him because he was gay." knucles started laughing but sonic didnt think it was funny, he actually looked really sad. "I was just kidding."

"I know...its just... after my mom left...Papa lost all respect for women...I remeber he said he was glad I was a boy...But i put on a dress and he-"

"...He what?" they both said.

" He said I was pretty but would kill me if I ever did it again."

This part wasnt true what really happened went through his mind.

-flashback yeaaah!-

9 year old sonic Sonic came in his fathers room in a dress and yelled at him.

"What now Papa you dont love me any more!"

"Sonic?"

"Papa your suppost to love me no matter what!" he confronted.

Sonic was in a pink poofy dress that a friend let him barrow. bows tied his quills into pig tails and even wore long pink gloves with high heels. Shadow smirked evilly and walked up to him and pick him up and Sonic blushed like crazy.

"You look pretty..." he smiled and then put his hand under the dress and touched his chest."Hmmmm flat chested...just the way I like em."

-doney done-

"Why are you blushing so hard for?" knuckles asked

"B-BECAUSE I JUST TOLD YOU I WORE A DRESS!"

Finally the class bell rang and students started to come one by one. Sonic couldnt believe it...the last one in was Scourge. He stared right at Sonic and smiled showing his sharp teeth. He slamed his books in front of him.

"This is my seat blue."

"um...no it isnt."

"oh I get it you bought it right?"

"Um mister scourge is it? Leave him alone or get out of my sight."

"Oh im sorry I didnt relize he already bought the teachers to kiss his ass." He snickered a took a seat.

"Okay lets start off with a game Ill start... im my best friend is John named my child hon but now hes gone. Now you try dreads." he pointed at knuckles.

"im knuckles my best friend is son-"

''nope you lose, you have to exactly as I did with your own creativeness, first one to guess wins. now go razor teeth try to do what I did."

scourge tried to talk "Im Mr Con-"

"Nope!"

"What the hell!"

every went on he pick the people raising there hands. Sonic just wrote in his note book even doodled a little hopeing not to be noticed. He knew the answer but hoped someone else would guess. People kept guess and some acted silly and other just completly didnt make sense. Sonic learned alot of names but it soon came to his turn considering he was the last one.

"Yo Blacker Jr," people snickered even though they all had nicknames " your up."

He didnt know what to do should he act like he didnt know but his dad said to always try your best.

"my name is sonic my life isnt chronic even though it makes me vomit I run so fast that im mistake for an electronic."

"BINGO we have a winner!"

everyone clapped except scourge of course. Few more classes passed by and they had games too he always went last but they didnt care because he won every time. so it is lunch time now and scourge hit sonic in the back making him spit out the food.

" Nice winning today money boy...what did you rig all the games."

"Back off snot!" knuckles yelled threating him.

"p-please leave me alone scourge."

"HAHAHA! No way daddys boy. i bet he dosent even like you." sonic look in shock.

"Here how it is sonic your father dosent like you because he hates you because you came from the women who left you with him as a punishment for knocking her up."

"WHAT!?" sonic yelled getting upset.

"Your dads pathedic any how. Hes a huge jerk who probably got the money for his buisness by sluting around, wouldnt be surprised the way he shows off."

sonic is getting really mad he stood up and thought through his head 'he worked to damn hard for that job'

"to top it all of he only got your mom pregnet because hes a huge WHORE."

That did it, Sonic charged at him and takle him down and when on top of him started punching his face. knuckles stared at him and then noticed sonic still punch even though scourge is unconces. he tried to pull him off and yell his name but all he could were his thoughts. ' he worked to fricken hard for so fricken long to get where hes fricken at! and he...he has the balls to call him a name with such disrespect.' secirity guards came to get sonic off but he only knocked them out as well. kids didnt help they just ran away soon sonic started doing other physical abuse to him.

in shadows office the phone rang in his pocket and he looked at it. it was knuckles so he ignored it. But then there was a text from him that said call me now! in all capital letters. so he did but out of anger.

"what the hell gives you the right to-"

"its sonic" knuckles said over the phone all sad.

Shadows eyes widen and his pupils shrunk. 'what happened?' that and a million other questions raced through his mind. he got in his car so quickly he swore if something happened to sonic he just wouldnt live with himself. He sooned arrived and the pricable guided him to the lunch room and he saw sonic standing over scourge who was on all fours. sonic kicked his stomach and he went flying into a wall and scourge slid down but sonic only took him by the neck and held him up. shadow was in shock he couldnt move, he didnt beilieve that was his son. he not his son that smiles through pain and always says hi Papa when he comes home late. sonic look at scourges face, he looked dead with bruises, blood, cuts, and a black eye. he finally pulled his fist back and shadow ran towards him holding back his arm. Sonic turned around with tears in his eyes and saw his dad emotionless. Scourges words came back so he looked away from him and tried to punch but his father was to strong.

"let me go! let me go now!"

"Is that how you talk to your father?" Sonic loosened his grip on scourge." This isnt you sonic...why...why are you acting this way?"

Sonic let scourge go makeing him fall to the floor. "He disrespected you..." shadow had nothing to say. Sonic pulled his foot back and kick scourge in the gut before shadow could stop him. "WAKE UP!" scourge coughed up blood before looking with bloody tears in his eyes. " you can bully me but NEVER disrespect my Father AGAIN! Or youll be sorry."scourge nod in agreement and ran off the next thing he knew he blackout from to much stress.

Sonic awoke 'was it...just a dream...no...to real to be a dream.' he then noticed that his bed got bigger he sat up quickly and looked around and saw his dad asleep in the chair next to the bed. he thought if he snuck off he'd think it was a dream but as soon as he stood up shadow told him to lay down. He did as he was told and went back into shadows bed, shadow opened his eyes and looked at him.

"are you mad?"

"only because you over did it. the school decided to saspend you for two weeks, knuckle will be getting your homework from now on and your grounded till your back at school! GOT IT!"

"Y-yes Papa."Shadow hugged him because he seemed he wanted to cry.

later that time knuckles rung the door bell and shadow answered it. knuckles walked in looking for sonic.

"where the hell is the homework?"

"Its the first day of school old man, I came to check on Sonic before I get ready for my date."

"Hes in his room grounded so you may not go up there." he started shoving him out. "dont come back unless you have homework to give." and he slamed the door.

He went into his own bed room and cuddled in bed with sonic and he rested his head on his dads chest as they watched t.v.

"Who was that Papa?"

"Just some weirdo."

"but dickey I love you " the girl on the tv said

"you cant...im your father!"

sonic changed it.

"thanks ned I hope that rain wont damage my hair. In other News a 35 year old man has been malesting and rapeing his teenaged son."

Sonic changed that

"wait your dad is have sex with my son?"

"no"

sonic turned the tv off or he was going to throw the remote. he pouted but looked at his dad who looked at him. He finally asked the question that bounced in his head but as he said them hot tears rolled down his face dripping on shadows covers.

"Papa... why is our love hated?"

"People are desterbed by it, they dont relieze yet when two people love each other that difference means nothing. so since im older and related to you they wouldnt care if you love me..."

sonic started to cry, he really wish he could show other people that his Papa was his and his alone. there are countless times where he would almost snap a girls neck for flirting with his confort him by hugging him. Sonic connected his lips with shadows and pulled him on top of him. there lips push toghether with a lot of force. Shadow edmired sonics taste and kissed more hard wanting more. They pulled away for air as they caught their breath sonic said "I thought I was grounded?"

"You are but I shouldnt be tortured or be punish. How are you going to look sexy and not let me have you, thats cruel."

sonic smirk" I feel so horny Papa."

"Thats IT!"

Shadow had forced his lips on sonic's, with sonics maoning it was easy to slide his tounge in. he flicked with his sons tounge loveing the smell of him since he was so close. He gentally grazed his hand up his torso under his shirt. He pulled sonic close.

"I want this thing off pronto young man." Shadow said with a smile.

They both took their shirts off quickly and looked into eachothers eyes. His a dark ruby red and his a bright emerald green. they were so lost in each others eyes, Sonic couldnt take it any more. His heart just swelled up so he took his face, kissed him passionatly and said"fuck me"

"no problem." Shadow smirked.

Minutes went by with frenching, licking, maoning, and yelling in pleasure. Finally Shadow got Sonics pants off along with his. He grabed sonics wet cock and massage it. Sonic just kept screaming Papa getting louder and louder. Sonic was having tears forming in his eyes, but Still groping it shadow kissed him, his way of asking can i taste you, sonic kissed back, his way of answering yes. Shadow smiled wickodly then slipped Sonics juicy cock in his mouth and sucked twice licked it all around as sonic sqeezed shadows quill about to burst. he started to thrust with his hand while kissing his neck. Shadow had bit his ear and pulled, a little payback for that trick he did. Shadow wanted to make him forget all his problems.

"P-Papa ...I-I dont think- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! huff huff"

"Its okay Sonic," he licked his child ear "yours taste good...but once I get a taste of your cum," he kisses him " I cant control my self." he lowers his head "its my drug."

Shadow started licking, sucking, and groping his cock. Shadow was sucking again sonic tried with his might to hold in, he really wanted the pleasure to last forever. but it was to late, Sonic had shot cum all in shadows mouth. Shadow swallowed and started coughing. some of sonics tears that sat on his eyes ran down his face. Shadow started clean up sonics cock and sat up. he wiped his mouth and suck the cum off his fingers. another devil smile appearedmon his face, Sonic just laid back gasping for air.

Shadow had propped sonics legs up and spread them far apart. Shadow finally inserted in and started thrusting in and out. Every time shadow pushed hard sonic body and head went up. Shadows touch had always felt good. Something had sonics attetion already been taken from something else. 'People are desterbed by it, they dont relieze yet when two people love each other that difference means nothing. '

"sonic...Sonic...SONIC!"

More played in his head 'since im older and related to you they wouldnt care if you love me.'

Shadow cummed inside sonic and it over flowed. "huffhuff sonic huff puff huff puff clean me up." shadow said with sweat all over him. He laid down plopping. Sonic crawled over and started licking up cum. images of todays event popped into his head making him stop.

'i bet he dosent even like you.'

his own words formed in his head. 'he...he dosent love me...what if thats true...what if im just sex to him' tears formed in his eyes one even fell on shadow. ' Im...im just something that was left with him...and ...he made the most out of it.' he saw an image of shadow holding out his hand saying sonic. 'hes a lie... he thought sinces hes left with me ... hes going to get enjoy ment out of it...he thinks'

"sonic..." shadow sat up and looks at him, "what wrong?"

Sonic has a vison, one that has never came.

sonic sees tiny peach hands and a ciealing and hears crying...hes crying...hes a baby.

"oh my god! Im going to throtle that kid Shadow!" shadows mom yells

"dont worry mom, I got him!" shadow said in a sorta happy voice.

Shadow opens a door and then closes it behind him. he smiles at the young one. as soon as shadow picks him up and he smiles bigger and closes his eyes.

"aaawwww, whats wrong little one"

as soon as sonic opens his eyes and sees his dad he stops crying. Shadow cradels him making baby sonic smile.

"dont worry I wont let any one hurt you," hold sonic up while they both smile "Papa loves you!"

sonic is still looking up at his dad "sonic?"

'no...Papa, loves me.'

Sonic jump to shadow yelling "I LOVE YOU, PAPA!"

"whoa!"


End file.
